


someone special

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Praise, soft and fluffy smut, there's no bottom xander content in this website i have to do everything myself smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: first time between laslow nd xander lots of sweet smut





	someone special

" Fall in bed with me ."  
That was all Laslow needed to hear whispered against his ear to kiss Xander deeper and fiercer , an excited hum escaping his lips .  
" Are you sure about this ? I know you want to take this slow, dear ..."  
" I promise , I'm certain of this ." Xander muttered it right against his neck, pressing kisses on the soft skin . " I want you ."  
Laslow cupped Xander's face and got him to look up at him , a tender gaze adorning his eyes . " I want you too ." He promised .  
" But if we ever want to get on that bed , we'll have to stop making out against your door , dear ." He chuckled as he said the words and patiently waited .  
"...Oh ." Xander breathed, and pulled away so Laslow might sit on the bed . His face was red and he was overcome with a mix of nervousness and excitement. " Yes , of course..." He softly mumbled .  
" ... Come on ." Laslow said after a while , removing his gloves . " It takes at least two to sleep together , you know ." He chuckled as he moved to take off his boots , then proceeding to discard his vest .  
Xander realized he'd been standing there , staring , and took his shoes off, undoing a few buttons of his shirt that restricted his breathing . He got on the bed and put a hand on Laslow's wrist so as to stop his undressing .  
" Wait ..." He breathed . " I'd like to be the one to undress you ."  
" You ..." Laslow smiled . " Of course ." He kissed Xander gently as he felt his hands creep up inside of his shirt, running up and down his abdomen . It was an oddly loving gesture . He decided repay the gesture by helping Xander shrug off his vest , as well as fully unbutton his shirt , the white fabric now hanging loosely from Xander's arms .  
" Take it off ," Xander hummed , and Laslow threw it on the ground . He'd started to undo the laces of Xander's pants , when Xander stopped him once again .  
He fully sat into the bed and sat Laslow down on his lap , kissing his neck gently as he peeled his quilted shirt off . He futilely tried not to stare as he ran calloused hands up and down Laslow's torso , kissing as much skin as he could .  
" Oh..." Laslow softly moaned . " This feels nice ." Xander helped him take off his pants and socks, only his underwear remaining.  
Laslow became bashful all of a sudden . " W-Wait ." He breathed . " Take off your clothes, too ..."  
Xander didn't speak , but he gave him an understanding smile as he took his clothes off, resting bare , scars and stretch marks covering the pale expanse of his skin .  
" Can I take it off , now ?" He timidly asked .  
" Yes , you can ." Laslow smiled , the final piece of fabric then joining the others on the floor .  
He pulled Xander down to kiss him lovingly and deeply , contently humming against his lips , his fingers tangling in the soft curls .  
" You've gotten stronger ." Xander happily commented , kissing alongside Laslow's neck . " When we first met , you were weak and starved . Look at this stunning body you've built , now . Gods , you're beautiful ...." He kissed Laslow hungrily and fiercely .  
Laslow blushed and melted under the touch , moaning a little as he felt himself grow hard . He kissed Xander to try and hide his embarrassment .  
" So are you . " He smiled. " Xander , is this your first time ?"  
Xander blushed and nodded . " I wanted to keep it for someone special . I don't think there could be anyone more special than you, my sweet love. ".  
Laslow was surprised he didn't melt into a puddle. The praise was sweet as sugar , and he didn't hesitate flipping the two over .  
" Tell me , now ..." He purred , his smile a bit naughtier . " Do you have oil ?"  
" Yes !" Xander scrambled to answer, taking the bottle from his nightstand .  
" I sometimes use it, but it's almost full...." There was a small blush on his face .  
" Spread your legs for me , dear ."  
Xander obeyed , his gaze a tad nervous . Even so , he trusted that Laslow wouldn't hurt him .  
Laslow covered one finger in oil and slipped it , very slowly and carefully , inside Xander . He caressed his thighs tenderly , mumbling words of praise .  
" There you go, sweet and slow ..." He kissed Xander tenderly . " How do you like it ?"  
Xander took a deep breath and relaxed himself . " It's ... It's good. " He kissed Laslow as he very experimentally moved his hips , lowly moaning at the sudden pleasure ." Oh .." he mumbled .  
" Someone's getting eager , aren't we ?" Laslow kissed Xander as he slipped a second finger in , scissoring his fingers .  
" Wait ..." Xander breathed , flushed and just a tad bashful .  
" What is it, love ?" Laslow kissed his cheek as his hands traced over his hips .  
" Give me ... Some time . " His smile was bordering on shaky .  
" Of course . Take all the time you need to adjust..." Laslow kissed his neck tenderly as he steeled his fingers inside of Xander .  
" You're doing so well , sweetness , you're opening so well for me..." His praise was heavy and sweet , but Xander deserved to hear it , especially given that this was his first time .  
Xander took deep , heavy breaths as he slowly adjusted to the feeling , even going as far as to rut his hips , his breath fleeing his lungs when Laslow's fingers brushed against the sweet spot inside him . A hoarse moan escaped his mouth, and Laslow chuckled as he moved back to press a kiss to Xander's spread thigh .  
" Well, someone's enjoying himself ." He commented with a sly smile .  
Xander pulled Laslow close and kissed him deeply and tenderly.  
" What is it , dear? What's wrong?" Laslow feared that Xander might hurt himself in his stimulation , or let Laslow hurt him just because he was Laslow and Xander couldn't oblige .  
" It's - it's nothing ." Xander softly smiled through his arousal . " I just love you , is all . You're beautiful . "  
Laslow stood there for a moment , leaning down to kiss him with a happy noise escaping his throat. He kept on kissing Xander , again and again, until their lips were sore .  
" You're beautiful, you're beautiful ..." He smiled . " I love you too ."  
He kissed his nose .  
" You ... You can enter a third finger, now . I can take it ."  
Laslow obliged , once again kissing alongside Xander's collarbones to distract him from the added stretch.  
" How are you feeling ?"  
" ... Weird ." Xander nervously chuckled as one of his hands came to tangle with Laslow's . " But not bad . I like it . I really do ."  
Laslow kissed his nose as their foreheads came to rest against one another . There was warmth in his eyes . He really liked this . He usually had rough , messy sex , if only to sate his urges , with no real emotional bond .  
This was different . This was slow , and sweet, and loving, and Laslow could care less about his pleasure , only focusing on pleasing his partner at the moment .  
" I'm ready ." Xander breathed , his grip on Laslow's fingers tangled with his tight and confident . Laslow wouldn't hurt him . Laslow would take good care of him . There's nobody else Xander would take in bed , let alone give his first to . His eyes were clouded with love as he watched Laslow lube himself and slowly , ever so slowly and carefully , enter him .  
Laslow caressed Xander's sides and kissed him through the insertion , bottoming out inside him .  
The stretch was nice , Xander found. Unusual , but not bad . Especially when Laslow once again brushed against that same spot , sending lightning sparking through Xander .  
His whole body jolted as he moaned into the kiss , ever so slightly moving his hips experimentally . Laslow watched him patiently , whispering praise as he let him take his time adjusting to the stretch . " You're doing so well , dear , so well... " He mumbled the words tenderly as the hand that wasn't tangled with his partner's came to rest on his hip .  
" Inigo..." Xander breathed , flustered . " You can start moving now . Just ....be gentle , yes ?"  
" Of course, my dear ..." The use of his real name catches Inigo off, but he quickly recovers and starts slowly rocking , watching Xander's stimulated and perhaps a tad shy face under him . He moved to kiss Xander through his haze , carefully thrusting .  
" W-We can stop whenever you want, if it's too much. Or if it becomes too much . I don't want to hurt you ."  
Xander nodded and let his eyes flutter shut , swaying his hips to match Inigo . Strangely enough, it didn't hurt in the slightest . He moaned softly and heard Inigo do the same from above him .  
He pulled Inigo closer and kissed him .  
" I'm going to go a bit faster now , alright ?" He asked sweetly , even though the way his voice broke with lust betrayed his arousal .  
Xander nodded , watching Inigo with half parted lids . Then his pace picked up and he momentarily spaced out from arousal , mouth falling open and eyes closed, hoarse moans escaping his parted lips .  
Inigo was worried for a moment when he saw Xander space out, but his worries were quickly forgotten when he saw him enjoy himself so much.  
" It's a good look on you ." He commented , kissing down his neck if only to spur him on more . If anything , it worked , the lustful look on Xander's eyes serving as the best of rewards .  
Xander felt his eyes roll back in his head .  
" Inigo , Inigo , right there, please , please , don't stop now ...."  
Inigo obeyed with a smile as he pulled Xander into another kiss , deep but loving and caring all the same . His pace grew erratic and inconsistent as he felt himself near completion . He kept on hitting that same spot that made Xander twitch and jolt , rewarded with the loud moans he received.  
Xander pulled Inigo closer and watched him with an eager look in his eyes . " Love , " he moaned , " I'm not lasting much longer ....."  
Inigo's pace grew a bit gentler as he sweetly kissed his neck . He moved a hand to cup Xander's face , pressing a sweet kiss to his lips . " Then come for me , sweetheart , I'm so close , too....."  
That was all it took to send him over the edge , " I love you " breaking apart on his lips as he came all over his stomach .  
" Lovely , you're lovely ...." Inigo praised . " So well , you did so well ...." He came not long after , pulling out carefully .  
Xander's still shaking from his orgasm , hips occasionally twitching . He's pulled into Inigo's embrace , feeling kisses pressed in his hair . They're both trying to catch their breath as they recover from their lovemaking. Xander feels as if he'll fall asleep any second now .  
" You were ... Wonderful ." Inigo praises , hands tangling in his hair . Xander weakly smiles . He can barely mumble " I love you " before he dozes off , the last thing he feels being Inigo draw the blankets over them .


End file.
